


i'd wanna be me too

by echeol



Series: Seventeen at hogwarts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love it here, M/M, minghao in a skirt, mingyu supportive boyfie, sirius being supportive, yes i am still pushing my minghao in a skirt agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echeol/pseuds/echeol
Summary: Minghao puts on a dress. That's basically it
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Seventeen at hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011825
Kudos: 8





	i'd wanna be me too

So, today is the day, Minghao thought.He's going jto wear a skirt. He thought about it for a while, ever since he saw the Ravenclaw boy (Hongjoong or something) and Mr Lupin's husband do it. He actually talked with Hongjoong to ask him how did he do to have it and now, here it is, a "girls" uniform waiting on his bed, perfectly sized. Jihoon looked at him, a little concerned "Hey, are you sure about it?   
-Huh? Yeah absolutely.  
-Aren't you scared about like... People judging you and stuff?   
-Nahhhhh if they get too annoying I can just wushu them, plus I know I'll be awesome wearing it and that's all that matters  
-Gosh I wish I had your confidence bro..."   
Minghao just shrugged and went into the bathroom to change. Once he put it on, he felt great, really. He put on a bit of makeup and went in the great hall to eat his breakfast. He sat at the Slytherin table where he found Joshua, Jeonghan and their Gryffindor boyfriend Seungcheol   
"Hi there!   
-Hi minghao! nice skirt, i love it you're slaying it  
-Thanks!" He smiled and dug in his breakfast. As he was eating, two big hands covered his eyes   
"Guess who?" Minghao smiled, he could recognise that voice anywhere  
"Isn't that my boyfriend? Kim Mingyu is that you?"   
Mingyu laughed and removed his hands to sit next to him  
"You're right!  
-Haha knew it!   
-Yo... Did you do it?   
-Yes i did!!   
-Oh wow!! Please stand up so i can see how pretty you look!"   
Minghao blushed a bit but still stood up and twirled a bit. Mingyu smiled widely   
"You're so cute !! I love it and I love you!"   
The chinese boy blushed a bit more and sat down   
"T-thank you.... Dumbass...."   
The taller laughed and kissed him on the cheek, using that occasion to whisper something to him  
"If anyone bothers you just tell me okay?"   
He nods and Mingyu smiles contently.   
The breakfast ends and they go to their first class of the day, DADA with mr Lupi-  
"Hello losers, Moony's not here today"   
Apparently it was his husband, mr Sirius Black. He was wearing a skirt too and minghao smiled at the sight. This man really was his role model in life.   
The class went on great and when he was on his way out, Mr Black called him.   
"Hey Minghao?   
-Yeah-   
-I love the skirt, you're rocking it!   
\- Thanks, you too!   
-Haha thanks! And remember, if people are mocking you, it's just that they wish they were you. "   
Minghao just smiled and nodded as he went out of the classroom.   
The rest of the day went on as good as you would expect, a lot of people were making fun of him, but Minghao didnt care about it at all, Mr Black approved him thats all that mattered. At the end of the day, he goes to find his boyfriend to cuddle with him in his room.  
"So how was your day?   
-Well... A lot of people made fun of me...  
-Do you want me to beat them up?   
-Nahhh no need, he smiled brightly, if i were them i'd wanna be me too!"


End file.
